Fantastic Four
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: McGonagall is about to retire when she hears that Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley are going to have their school year together. She then decides that her retirement can wait because there is no way she's going to miss it. What she doesn't know though, she's going to witness the birth of the new Marauders - or what they'll be known later as the Fantastic Four.
1. FIRST YEAR - The Beginning

**CHARACTERS (****new generation):**

Scorpius Malfoy : Ty Simpkins

Albus Potter : Levi Miller

Rose Weasley : Raffey Cassidy

Frank Longbottom : Finn Wolfhard

Leonard Zabini : Caleb McLaughlin

Dominique Weasley : Thylane Blondeau

James Potter : Isaac Hempstead Wright

Fred Weasley : Jaden Smith

Victoire Weasley : Saoirse Ronan

Alice Longbottom : Kaya Scodelario

Lily Potter : Sterling Jerins

Hugo Weasley : Noah Schnapp

Teddy Lupin : Douglas Booth

**CHARACTERS (adults):**

Minerva McGonagall (Headmaster) : Maggie Smith

Horace Slughorn (Deputy Headmaster) : Jim Broadbent

Filius Flitwick (Charms teacher) : Warwick Davis

Bill Weasley (Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher) : David Wenham

Neville Longbottom (Herbology teacher) : Ben Affleck

Hermione Weasley (Transfiguration teacher) : Rachel Weisz

Draco Malfoy (Hogwarts Governer) : Jude Law

Harry Potter (Head Auror) : Jonny Lee Miller

Ron Weasley (Auror) : Damian Lewis

Blaise Zabini (Chief Healer) : Mahersala Ali

Ginny Potter (Chaser for the Chudley Canons) : Isla Fisher

Astoria Malfoy (Head of _Witch Weekly) _: Marion Cotillard

Pansy Zabini (Magi-Designer) : Catherine Zeta-Jones

Susan Longbottom : Miranda Otto

**NOTES: **This story begins from the Epilogue of _Deathly Hallows, _and this is a Scorpius/Rose story. Everything during _Deathly Hallows_ happened, with slight differences for the sake of the story. And I'm ignoring everything from Cursed Child because we all agree that it's a joke and I posted this story _waaaay_ before Cursed Child was released anyway. Also, I'm reposting this story because I felt like the original version was horrible, so yeah. Hope you like this new version :)

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing you find familiar belongs to me. They all belong the amazing to J. K. Rowling. And oh, credits to _Marvel _because I didn't come up with the title ;)

* * *

It was April 2017, and everything was exceptionally fine, like it had always been for the last nineteen years. Minerva McGonagall looked at the list of students that would enroll in the year of 2017 as she sipped her tea from her favourite cup. She was supposed to retire that year. She wouldn't be back when the summer ended. But, when she read three _special _names on the list, she realised that she couldn't just retire yet. She had to to be there when those three were students of Hogwarts.

_Albus Potter. Rose Weasley. Scorpius Malfoy._

A Potter. A Weasley. A Malfoy.

Oh boy, McGonagall knew with those three in her school, her years wouldn't be as dull as it had been during the years she became Headmistress. As much as she enjoyed life without any eventful things happening, she kind of missed them. She practically lived all her life with them, and when there was none at all, she didn't feel like living. Old age be damned, she would never miss the year those three attended Hogwarts. She _had _to be there.

Her decision was made. She was going back to Hogwarts.

McGonagall took her wand from her pocket and sent a Patronus. It wasn't long until her fireplace flared to life, and someone's head was floating in her fireplace. It was Draco Malfoy, and he didn't look too pleased about bowing down in his fireplace to talk with his old school professor – especially when he was now an Auror, Hogwarts School Governer, _and_ Head of the Malfoy company. A changed man or not, Draco still had all his ego and pride intact within him.

"What is it, Minerva?" Draco asked. "I'm a bit busy at the moment and the only reason I'm answering your call right now is because – "

"I'm going back, Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said, cutting Draco's words. Her former student frowned, not getting on what she said.

"Going back where?"

"To Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Aren't you at Hogwarts right now?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, _Draco_," McGonagall sighed, causing Draco to grin vaguely. Ever since the War ended, she began to call him Draco whenever he irked her. "What I meant was I'm not going to retire this year. Probably, not until June 2025."

"What? Seven years? Are you sure?"

"Positive." There was a pregnant silent, filled with Draco kept on blinking his eyes, until he realised McGonagall wasn't joking, and he wasn't dreaming.

"Oh, okay. I uh...have to write a report about this to the Ministry. File in reports, signing up stuffs, et cetera, et cetera..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, silently cursing McGonagall for giving him more work on top of his mountain-high pile of work. "If I may ask, why did you change your mind?"

McGonagall smiled, and it nearly caused Draco to have a heart-attack. In the last fifteen years Draco formed a sort friendship with the former Transfiguration teacher, he could count _exactly _how many times McGonagall smiled to him.

"Draco, you'll realise why when you buy your son his school stuffs."

* * *

"Hey, can I join you?" a blond boy asked, opening the door to the compartment where Albus Potter and Rose Weasley were sitting together. Albus nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Albus answered, smiling. The blonde boy smiled back in gratitude and sat across Albus and Rose.

It was the first of September in the year of 2017, the first time Albus and Rose would be on the Hogwarts Express. Albus' older-by-two-year brother, James, was nowhere to be found. The younger Potter brother reckoned his brother had probably gone to see his friends. It wasn't like James ever took notice of him. They were close, yes, but the fact that James was older made him acted all with Albus. It really annoyed the green-eyed lad.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, by the way," the blond boy introduced himself, causing Rose to flinch quite visibly. If he saw it, Scorpius did a great job ignoring her.

"Nice meeting you, Scorpius. My name is – "

"Albus Potter," Scorpius cut in. "Your aunt has mentioned you a few times when she went to our house over the summer for her charity project she had with my mother."

"You mean, _my _mother?" Rose interrupted before Albus could say anything. Scorpius' grey eyes observed Rose for awhile, and slowly his lips tugged into the most arrogant smirk Rose had ever seen in her life.

"Ah, so _you're_ Rose Weasley? Should have known. No other redhead exists on this train but the Weasleys," Scorpius said casually. Albus had no problem with Scorpius teasing his cousin, but he was very much worried about _his_ safety if the two began to do some really amateur duel.

"My father has warned me about you, you know," Rose said briskly. Scorpius tilted an eye brow and he leaned closer toward Rose.

"Oh really? Did he say about my parents? And to be wary of me? Or perhaps about beating me in every single thing, may it be academical or Quidditch. Which one?"

"All of the above."

"Huh. Thought so.._.Midget."_

Rose gasped, waving her hand around wildly. It had always been a sensitive topic about Rose's considerably small-build that she inherited from her mother. Scorpius leaned back in his seat, looking incredibly satisfied. Albus was finding it hard in him to stop himself from laughing. "What's wrong, Weasley? No more comeback? Cat got your tongue?" Scorpius mocked.

"You... You..." Rose trailed off before letting out a loud shriek that made Albus cringed, and stormed out of the compartment without saying anything but curses toward the blond that was laughing loudly in his seat. Albus had to give it to him. No one ever made Rose that angry and lived to tell the tale. She was _that_ scary.

"Good one there, Malfoy," Albus said, taking a seat beside him. "I'm pretty sure you just successfully made yourself as Rose's biggest enemy."

"Sorry. I just can't help it," Scorpius chuckled, trying to calm himself. "Your cousin's reaction is just too interesting to ignore."

Albus gave out his hand. It made Scorpius stopped laughing almost immediately, his grey eyes stared at Albus' hand warrily, as if he was afraid that Albus would try to kill him. The green eyed boy realised it, and it caused him to roll his eyes in annoyance. He grabbed Scorpius' hand roughly and shook it.

"Friends?" Albus offered. It took Scorpius awhile to digest Albus' word, but when he saw there was no trick in Albus' offer, he smiled so wide Albus found himself smiling as well.

"Best friends."

* * *

Scorpius' and Albus' eyes widened in epic proportion by the time Hogwarts came into view. They had seen the pictures of Hogwarts a lot of times already, but it felt like Hogwarts looked a thousand times more beautiful when they saw it with their own eyes. They had never left each other's side, always talking about stuffs that they had in common. Albus wasn't as worried as he originally was about the possibility getting into Slytherin, because Scorpius had promised that he'd always be Albus' friend, whether Albus was a Slytherin or Gryffindor or whatever – even if he was a Hufflepuff. They had only known each other for a few hours, but they felt like they had been friends for ages. Albus remembered that it was exactly the same way with his father and Ron Weasley. They got along almost instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" a boy said when he had walked right onto Scorpius' back.

"Nah, it's okay. I really don't – Leonard?" Scorpius exclaimed. The boy quickly took a good look at Scorpius, before he laughed out loud.

"_Scorpy!_ Merlin's fat arse, I never thought I'd see you here! Didn't your mother say she was going to have you sent to Beauxbatons?" he said.

"First of all, _Lenny__, _don't ever call me Scorpy again," Scorpius said, slapping the back of Leonard's head. "And about me being here... Well, dearest daddy thought that it was better for me to mingle around with others. I've to agree with him about it."

"My blond friend, when exactly it is that you _don't _agree with your father?. You adore him like hell!" Scorpius grinned sheepishly in return.

"Good point," he said. His grey eyes caught Albus' green ones, and he decided to introduce the both of them. "Leon, my friend, let me introduce you with the awesomely great Albus Potter. And Albus, meet my old friend, old neighbour, and old slave, Leonard Zabini. You can also call him Leon, or my personal favourite, Lenny."

"Hullo," Albus said, waving his hand. Leon waved back, but not before he gave Scorpius the finger.

"Hey there, Potter. I can't believe you're friends with Scorpius so quick already. He's so picky when it comes to having friends," Leon said. Albus shrugged.

"He happened to tease my very emotional cousin, and managed to stay alive, unharm and unscathed. I thought someone which such ability deserved to be my friend," Albus explained.

"And I happened to enjoy his company very much," Scorpius added. "Seriously, Leon, he's a much better friend than you are."

"I'm hurt, Scorp. Really, I'm hurt," Leon said dryly. "But, I don't care about you. You're dead to me ages ago. Now, Potter boy, tell me about this cousin of yours. Is he a guy or a girl? If it's a guy, I really need to talk to him and ask him to be my new friend. If it's a she... Well, be honest, is she pretty or is she ugly like you? Be honest, Potter!"

"My cousin is a girl. Her name is Rose Weasley."

"The one with that fiery red hair?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, dang. She just made it official that she hates my guts."

"Really? What happened?" Scorpius asked. Leon sighed dramatically.

"Uh, long story short, I think I _sort of _called her some names such as the Flaming Head. And then she poked my eyes, nearly blinded me actually, and screamed in my face that if she ever saw me again, she'd skin me alive."

"Bloody hell, is your cousin the reincarnation of Bellatrix Lestrange?" Scorpius commented. Albus could only shrug, because another boy had bumped onto his back.

"Sorry! It was so crowded, I tripped over someone's leg and – oh, it's only you, Albus," the boy breathed in relief. Albus grinned.

"Hi, Frank. How have you been doing?" Albus greeted.

"I'm doing great, actually. Mum and Dad are pretty proud of me. Dad even said that I'm probably as great as Grandpa was."

"Good for you, Frank... Anyway, meet my new friends; Scorpius Malfoy and Leon Zabini. Boys, meet Frank Longbottom, son of Neville Longbottom."

"Hey," Scorpius said, shaking Frank's hand.

"'Ello," Leonard said. He was about to say something when he saw the big door opened, a walrus-like man came out. "Hey you lot, shut up already!" he said loudly, shutting up almost everyone around him within the radius of five metres.

"Nice one there," Frank complimented. Leon smirked smugly.

"Good evening, everyone," the man said. "I'm Professor Horace Slughorn, Head House of Slytherin and also your professor for Potions. After you go through this door, you'll be Sorted into your own House. There are four Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Any good deeds will earn you points, and any wrong doings will lose you points. I want you to treat everyone nicely, okay? Whether they be from your House or from other Houses. I remind you, no House rivalry. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor Slughorn," everyone muttered.

"Now, follow me, first years."

The many first years entered the Great Hall, and everyone's eyes were set on them instantly. Albus saw his brother and his older cousins all sitting in the Gryffindor table. He tensed visibly when his worry about getting into Slytherin got him again, but one look at Scorpius' supportive wink, it flew out of the window. He then stood along with many other first years, listening to the Sorting Hat singing advices about keeping peace together. On the Staff Table, he saw Frank's father Neville Longbottom, who was the new Herbology teacher, sitting beside the tiny Charms teacher Professor Flitwick. A few metres from Nevill, sat Albus' uncle Bill Weasley, teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts ever since school started again, also Head of the Gryffindor house, on Minerva McGonagall's left; and on McGonagall's right was Albus' aunt, Hermione Weasley, who taught Transfiguration. Albust was a bit surprised to see the infamous Minerva McGonagall still seating in the Headmaster seat, remembering the conversation he overheard from his parents about McGonagall retiring that year. After the Sorting Hat stopped singing, the Sorting began.

"Aarons, Robert!" Slughorn called. A scrawny boy with insanely curly hair stepped onto the stage, his whole figure trembling in anxiety when Slughorn put the Sorting Hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW" the Sorting Hat yelled. The students from the Ravenclaw table clapped their hands.

"Adams, Samantha!" Slughorn called for the second time. A huge girl literally hopped onto the stage, nearly stepping on Slughorn when he tried to put the Sorting Hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat yelled again. The Hufflepuff students clapped their hands. The Sorting went quite quick that almost in no time, it reached Frank's name.

"Longbottom, Frank!" Slughorn called. Everyone noticed Neville sat up straighter in his seat when he saw his son ascended the stage. Frank glanced at him over his shoulder, and Neville smiled at him, encouraging the young boy.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat yelled. If he was allowed to do it, Albus knew Neville would run toward his son and gave him a hug.

It took only seven minutes until Scorpius' name was called.

"Good luck, mate," Albus muttered. Scorpius nodded his head swiftly. He was extremely aware that almost every eye was staring at him. Right when the Hat was put on his head, he heard a small voice talking in his head.

"_A Malfoy... Hm, you certainly have all the qualities of a Slytherin, just like your father. You also have Hufflepuff's incredibly kind heart, Ravenclaw's outstanding wit, and Gryffindor's exceptional bravery. But, wait. What's there? Oh, can it be...? Well, I think I'll just put you in _GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oh, wow, the first Malfoy ever to be in Gryffindor," Scorpius heard James Potter mumbled when he walked passed him. Scorpius ignored him and sat beside Frank. He was staring at the enchanted ceiling above him absentmindedly for quite sometime when when he heard Slughorn said called out for Albus' name. Scorpius prayed so hard to the Big Guy up there, even if he wasn't really familiar with them term _God, _that Albus would be in Gryffindor. Just like Scorpius, almost everyone was staring at Albus when his name was called. This time, every single one on the staff table sat straighter, and watched the boy very closely. As soon as the Hat touched his head, Albus heard its voice talking to him in his head.

"_Ooh, Harry Potter's son! I still remember when I sorted your father all those years ago. I told him that he'd do good in Slytherin, but he wanted to be in Gryffindor, so I put him there. Anyway, let's see what you've got... Hm, you are totally a carbon copy of your father. But, since you are probably against my suggestion, you better be in _GRYFFINDOR!"

Practically everyone in the Gryffindor table cheered loudly upon hearing the Sorting Hat's decision. Albus, with a wide grin on his face, went to sit between Scorpius and Frank. When Rose's name was called after Bill's daughter Dominique ("GRYFFINDOR!"), it was Hermione's turn to go all tense. Scorpius watched the young girl got on the stage, refusing to meet her mother's calm gaze as she plopped herself on the stool, fidgeting as she waited for the Hat rest on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted almost immediately.

Rose smiled so wide in happiness it was like she was glowing. She ran as fast as she could toward her family, ending up sitting beside her cousin Dominique. The Sorting ended shortly after Leonard was Sorted into Gryffindor, making him the second after Scorpius to break their centuries-long family tradition. McGonagall then gave a little welcome speech, warning the old students about not going to the Forbidden Forest, and not to prank each other using the products of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. When McGonagall was finished delivering her speech, they all fed themselves full with the delicious food the House-Elves served them.

They were finished with dinner and the Gryffindor Prefects led them to the Gryffindor Common Room. Scorpius managed to send a flirtatious wink in Rose's direction, and the girl waved her middle finger at him. Dominique and Albus chuckled faintly, silently complimented Scorpius for his bravery against Rose, when everyone in the family feared Rose's wrath almost as much as they feared Hermione's and Ginny's (though nowhere as much as everyone feared the infamous Molly Weasley's wrath). Before sleep brought Scorpius to unconsciousness, he thought about how great his school years would be.

* * *

"How was the Sorting, Minerva?" Albus Dumbledore's portrait asked his former Deputy once she was back in her chamber. McGonagall shrugged, taking a seat on the chair that Dumbledore used to sit on all those years ago.

"It went smoothly. And do you know who got into Gryffindor?" McGonagall said.

"Well, I wouldn't know if you haven't told me."

"Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Leonard Zabini, Frank Longbottom, Rose Weasley, Dominique Weasley, and Lee Jordan's twin girls whom I forgot their names." Dumbledore's eye brow shot high in his forehead.

"Why do I have the sudden feeling of familiarity?"

"That's because history is going to repeat itself in Gryffindor!" McGonagall spat.

"What do you mean by that?" Armando Dippet quipped, couldn't help himself with his curiousity. McGonagall sighed.

"Albus Potter, even though he's not much of a trouble-maker as his brother and grandfather are known for, I still have a feeling he's his father's tendency to get into trouble. And I just found out he has befriended Scorpius Malfoy!" McGonagall exclaimed, waving her hands wildly in frustration.

"Well, isn't that good?" Dippe quipped. "At least they're friends unlike their fathers were. Isn't it a good thing?"

"No, it's not," McGonagall sighed again. "Draco Malfoy's told me everything about his son mischievous attitude; something that, according to Narcissa, is actually so much like Draco if the boy wasn't corrupted by Lucius since young age. And young Mr Malfoy is friends withs his father's best friend's son, Blaise Zabini. You all know how Malfoy senior and Zabini always brought trouble whenever they walked; much like Potter and Weasley, and – "

"James Potter senior and his loyal _dog_ Sirius Black," a voice spat. McGonagall knew it was Severus Snape's voice without needing to look.

"Language, Severus," Dumbledore said, now grinning.

"And do you know what's worse?" McGOnagall said, feeling like she was about to explode.

"No," all the ex-Headmasters in the portraits answered.

"_Frank Longbottom junior joins the gang!_ And Neville tells me countless time that Frank junior is nothing like him or his wife Hannah, which means our little Frank is like – "

" – Frank Longbottom senior," Snape muttered, sounding almost scared. He remembered how his senior and Molly Weasley's twin brothers often teamed up to help the Marauders to prank him and the other Slytherins.

"Well, Minerva..." Dumbledore said, grinning as his eyes lit up mischievously. "You know exacly what this means."

"I know it, Albus," McGonagall snapped, scowling.

"What does it mean?" Dilys Derwent asked. Snape groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose before answering the question, dread filled him.

"We've got ourselves the new Marauders."


	2. FIRST YEAR - It's Started

"Good morning, class!" Bill Weasley said to his class, consisted of first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. It was their sixth period for the day, a week after the Sorting Ceremony. A few of the girls whispered on how attractive their DADA teacher was, causing those who were related to Bill to flinch and, in Albus' case because he was _such _a manly man, gag.

"Seriously, that's my dad they're talking about," Dominique muttered briskly under her breath. Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"This is so awkward," Rose replied, all her attention directly on her uncle-slash-professor. Both Weasleys were two tables away from Bill. In front of them, on the second row, was Scorpius and Albus, and in front of those two on the first row were Leonard and Frank. Rose preferred to sit in the front but Bill personally asked the four boys to sit right in front of him.

"So I can see myself whatever funny business you boys are doing," Bill said when the troublesome boys protested about it.

"Hey, Red," Scorpius whispered to Rose, tilting his seat back carefully so that his blond head was lying on Rose's table, much to her dismay. Bill was writing down a theory on something that Scorpius had read about it since he bought his books. Therefore, he didn't see why he had to pay attention.

"What, Malfoy?" Rose gritted, eyes never leaving the blackboard while her hand was trying to pull her book from under Scorpius' head.

"Your mother teaches Transfiguration, right?" he asked. Albus tilted his head to the side a little bit at the mention of his favourite aunt, watching his best friend and his cousin from the corner of his eyes. He was curious about what Scorpius had to say, and it wasn't like he didn't know anything about Defense Against the Dark Arts. He _was_ the son of Harry Potter after all.

"Yeah, so?" Rose answered.

"You think she can help me with something?"

"With what?"

"Well, it all depends on you, though."

"On me?" Rose said, eyes finally set on Scorpius. "Why me?"

"If you're willing to be my Potions partner."

"What's my willingness to be your partner got to do with my mother?"

"Oh, it's got nothing. Unless..." Here, Scorpius trailed off dramatically and gave a mischievous grin.

"Unless what, Malfoy?"

"Unless you want to be my girlfriend."

According to Dominique, it took Rose seven seconds to fully comprehend what Scorpius said.

"WHAT!" Rose yelled, completely forgetting that she was still in class and that her uncle and her fellow classmates were all staring at her.

"Bloody hell, Weasley, no need to yell about it," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes. "I think a simple yes and a kiss would more than suffice."

"You – I would _never _want to kiss you!" Rose exclaimed loudly, incensed. "I would never want to kiss you and I would never want to date you, y-you...you blond idiot!"

"Thank you very much for the information, Rose," Bill said, fighting the urge to laugh out loud along with his students. "Now that we've covered your feelings about dating Mr Malfoy, can I _please _continue the class."

Rose blushed a thousand shades of red as she nodded her head, finally realising what she'd done. "I'm sorry, Uncle- I mean, Professor."

"Alright... Now, kids, open page 126 and read the whole chapter before you do the assignment I'll give you in a moment."

"Yes, Professor Weasley," the whole class answered and flipped the pages of their book.

The rest of the class went rather smoothly to everyone's opinion. Nothing interesting happened anymore, except if you count Scorpius Malfoy bothering every single second of Rose Weasley's life as an entertainment. With a permanent scowl on her face, Rose marched out of the class with her cousin in tow, muttering curses to a certain blond that unfortunately had become her other cousin's best friend. She headed to the Great Hall for lunch with a really bad temper, glaring at everyone who was unfortunate enough to bump pass her. Inside the Hall, her older cousin James was having a field day teasing their cousin Victoire Weasley about him finding out that she was dating his self-proclaimed foster-brother Teddy Lupin. Harry Potter practically adopted the boy since Lupin was still a newborn, letting him to stay in his house nearly all the time, seeing as Andromeda was starting to get too old for it. The part that she wanted to spend her days mending her relationship with her sister Narcissa Malfoy was also another factor. Both last living Black descendants were encouraged by Draco and Harry to do so and they agreed that it would be good for them, seeing that they weren't getting any younger.

"James, shut it," Victoire snapped at James, slowly losing her temper. "Be quite or I'll tell Edward that it was _you _who put the porn magazines under his bed for your mother to see."

"_Edward?" _James said, playing dumb. "Who the bloody hell is Edward? I don't know any Edward, Vicky. Is he your _other _boyfriend?"

"James Sirius Potter, I think that's enough," Hermione Weasley, who had been listening to the conversation because the table James and Victoire was sitting on wasn't far from the Head's table, reprimanded her godson. "Stop teasing your cousin."

"But, Aunt Herm – I mean, _Professor _Weasley, I really _need _to know who's this Edward. The bloke sounds like he's a pretty nice chap."

"James, if you don't shut up this instance, I'm writing a letter to your mother," Hermione said with a heavy sigh. As always, at the mention of his mother, James wisely shut his mouth.

"Shutting up now, Professor," James said cheekily with a grin.

"Good boy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to – "

"Have you had sex with Teddy, though, Vic?"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

Everyone within the radius of ten metres automatically covered their ears with their hands at the sound of Victoire's shrill and Hermione's yell, both looking exceptionally angry at Harry Potter's firstborn. The troublemaker merely grin before he made a mad dash out of the Hall with Victoire running after him. Both Hermione and Bill could only sigh at the sight behold upon them, knowing that there was no way for them to make James to be _at least _like his father. Harry never really looked for trouble. It was _trouble _that always found him. James, on the other hand, was very much like his late grandfather and his namesake. He _always _looked for trouble, and trouble _always _found him. From where she was sitting, Rose could see that there was a small grin on McGonagall's face as she sipper her morning tea.

"I wish Albus wouldn't turn up as bad as James," Dominique muttered, obviously feeling sorry for her older sister. "I can only imagine how bad it was for everyone if those two Potter boys wreck trouble everywhere they go."

"I think you're too late, Dom," Rose commented, eyeing her cousin and his new flock of friends entering the Hall. "Pretty sure the moment Albus become friends with that _git _Malfoy, he's sealed off his fate on becoming another monster of Uncle Harry's."

"Poor Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny."

"No, poor _us _because we have to endure it for _seven _years!"

Just several feet from them, those four boys were chattering about the hilarious sight they just saw; which was James Potter running away from Victoire Weasley while the older one was trying all her might _not _to hex James. For Albus, people running after his older brother, wanting to kill the annoying prick, wasn't a new thing. Even he himself was _dying _to kill the prat, because James was such a pain in his and everyone's arse. For Frank, it was also wasn't a new thing because his own older sister constantly tried to murder him in asleep. Not that he could blame her though because he enjoyed teasing her _very much. _For Scorpius and Leon though, it was a new thing, seeing that they both were an only child. That was probably the reason why they were pretty close to one another, beside the fact that their fathers were best friends.

"We should give our gang a name, you know," Leon said. "Like your grandfather, Albus."

"Yeah, we're technically the new Marauders," Frank agreed. "I _love _all of Uncle Harry's stories about the Marauders whenever I come to visit."

"Grandma Cissy also told me and Teddy a few stories about it. Man, you grandfather and his friends were awesome," Scorpius said, obviously in awe.

"I know," Albus said, grinning. "So, what do you suppose our gang's name going to be?"

"Something unique. Marauders were a great name. We should choose something like that," Leon said, earning a scowl from his friends.

"Yes, but _what, _genius_?"_ Scorpius said, slapping the back of his friend's head.

"How about the Fantastic Four?" Albus suggested. "It's from this Muggle story I love, about a group of four super human. I think they're pretty awesome."

"Fantastic Four?" Frank tried it out, repeating the name a few times before nodding his head in appreciation. "I like it."

"Then Fantastic Four it is," Scorpius agreed, a small grin growing on his pale face.

"Damn, we sound really cool," Leon said. His friends nodded their heads in agreement.

"By the way, have you done that Potions assignment?" Frank asked as he reached for a glass of pumpking juice. When he saw none of his friends had, he sighed. "We're doomed then."

"Relax," Albus said, patting Frank's shoulder. "We still have time to do it."

"Relax?" Frank echoed. "It's due _tomorrow, _Potter, and we have moutain-high pile of homework given today. And you tell me to _relax?"_

"Exactly."

"Bloody hell," Leon muttered under his breath before he decided to just eat his lunch, agreeing with Frank who was giving Albus a dirty look.

"Don't worry, Frank. Like Albus said; we still have time," Scorpius said. "Plenty of it."

"Blimey, if you and Albus, two of the smartest student in our year, haven't done it, who else would?" Leon said to his old friend. It didn't take long for both said geniuses to give a respond.

"Rose," Albus said at the same time Scorpius said out, "Weaslette."

"Ah, yes... The new Hermione Granger," Leon said, glancing at the beautiful ginger sitting beside her blonde vixen of a cousin that he was having a crush on. Even at only eleven, everyone could see that Dominique was even _prettier _than her sister or mother.

"I bet Rose has finished all of the homework given today," Frank said to no one in particular. A low scoff came from Scorpius.

"Pfft... She's done all the homework given _next week, _Longbottom. That girl is a maniac."

"And yet you would kill to be her boyfriend," Albus piped in with a grin. Scorpius stuck his tongue out, throwing a glance in Rose's direction.

"Yeah, well, can't blame me to appreciate a pretty girl. I mean, she's probably not as perfect as her half-Veela of a cousin, but she's _beautiful."_

_"_Go become a poet, Malfoy," Frank laughed. "Or a bard. You can make songs about how – "

"FRANCIS HARRY LONGBOTTOM!" a voice yelled as the door to the Great Hall slammed opened, revealing a furious teenage girl who was best friends with Victoire Weasley.

"Uh-oh," Frank mumbled, throwing look at the Head's table for help from his father, but Neville didn't seem like he was going to help his son escaping his _daughter's _wrath.

"Frank!" Alice Longbottom snapped, coming to Frank's table.

"Um, hello, Alice," Frank greeted sheepishly. "How are you doing today?"

"Shut it, you prat! Give _it_ back to me!" Alice was screaming like a banshee by now.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sis."

"Don't lie! I _know _you took it."

"What did I take, Alice? Please, feel free to tell me what _exactly _did I take."

Alice fell silent, blushing from the roots of her hair. Biting her lips as she glanced at her father, who merely cocked an eye brow at her, she said, "Just give it back, Frank."

"I don't even know what you're talking about. I don't really have good memory, you know."

"_Francis_."

"_Alic__ia_."

Both siblings stared at each other. Or, in Alice's case, glared. But Frank calmly stared right back at his older sister. After a few moments, the older girl lost her temper. Letting out a frustrated scream, she marched out of the Hall, yelling things about her going to flush Frank's head down the toilet and he better sleep with one eye opened from this moment on. Frank, upon hearing that, merely shrugged and proceed with his lunch as if nothing happened. Meanwhile, his friends stared at where Alice just disappeared before turning their attention to the youngest member of their group.

"What did you take from her, Frank?" Albus asked, curious.

"My sister is currently dating Jared Wood. You know, Oliver Wood's son?" The other three nodded their heads, thinking of the Tornados' Keeper.

"Uh-huh. What about him?" Leon said.

"Long story short, Wood sent a sappy love letter to my sister. The letter consisted some not-so appropriate courting words that would make both my mum and dad gone all mental. I stole the letter and planned on showing it to Mum."

"Bloody hell, you're evil," Scorpius said after awhile. He failed to keep his admiration away though.

"Yeah, well, but you still think I'm awesome, mate," Frank said with a smug grin.

"I know. Like, wow..." Scorpius whistled.

"Never thought you got it in you to do that, Frank," Albus said, shaking his head though grinning.

"Anyway, though," Leon said, changing the subject. "I have to say something, Longbottom, about your sister."

"What about her?"

"Well, the girl is _hot," _Leon said matter-of-factly. He grinned when Albus and Scorpius nodded their heads in agreement. "Super scary when she was angry, but you can't deny that she's smoking."

"Oh yes," Scorpius agreed. "I'm still loyal toward Rose but _damn_, Alice Longbottom is _gorgeous_. Unlike you ugly sod, Frank, your sister got good genes on her."

"Are you sure you're related to her? I mean, just look at her! She's like one of those models Rose and Dom always talk. The ones who model for lingerie with wings."

"Yeah, thank you very much. But, I very much appreciate it if you refrain talking about her again untill you stop lusting after the harpy."

"Pfft... Your sis is not a harpy. She's a vixen! A Goddess!" Leon exclaimed. "Have you ever checked for Veela blood in your family?"

"Jared Wood is a _lucky _chap indeed," Scorpius said.

"Alright!" Frank said loudly, standing up abruptly. "Let's go to our next class. It's Aunt Mione's next. I don't want to be late." Without waiting for his friends, he gather all his things I went ahead to Transfiguration class, leaving his friends staring at his retreating form.

"I think I found a new hobby," Albus said, grinning from ear to ear. The two Purebloods he befriend were grinning too, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun," Scorpius said, chuckling evilly.


	3. FIRST YEAR - Pranks and Detentions

"...so, that, children, is what you call a – _Merlin's beard! What is this unworldly smell!"_

Horace Slughorn needed no answer on what was the cause of the smell that was filling his class, or the culprit who threw the Dungbombs into his class. He'd experienced it before, exactly forty-six years ago, by none other than the grandfather of today's troublemaker.

"You better hide, Al – "

"ALBUS POTTER!"

"Ah, crap," Albus muttered under his breath. "How the bloody hell...?"

"You happen to be related to one of the most notorious troublemaker known to the history of magic," Scorpius said monotonously, sounding eerily similar like his father did when Draco Malfoy was his age and was being his annoying, arrogant-self. "Of course, he'd know it's you, Al."

"Albus Sirius Potter!" Slughorn called one more time, looking like an angry walrus as his cheeks puffed out furiously.

"Hi, sir!" Albus said meekly, already having a feeling that this would _definitely _go to his mum. He'd wager she'd only need a couple of hours to write a super embarrassing Howler for him. Joy.

"Don't you 'hi' me, Albus," Slughorn said. "I already have your brother wrecking havoc and chaos wherever he goes. I expect you to be better."

"Ah, but then where's the fun in that?" Scorpius said before Albus could make out a reply. "He's a Potter, my good and wise professor. He's bound to do something unexpected. You _do _know who's his father is, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Mr Malfoy. And your point is?" At this point, Slughorn was pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed tiredly, wishing that he'd taken his leave like most of his colleagues did.

Scorpius grinned in a boyish way, the same grin Slughorn remembered had helped Lucius Malfoy got away with almost everything before he became that robot who was under the control of Lord Voldermort. Slughorn watched curiously, as did the whole class, when Scorpius sauntered over his desk toward Slughorn, all the while missing the fact that Albus had slowly walked backward toward the door and the Hand of Glory Scorpius hid behind his robes. Giving a wink at Leon and Frank, Scorpius then answered his teacher. "My point is, my dear Professor Slughorn..." His hand skillfully grabbed for his father's favourite Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder from his pocket, and only then that Rose _finally _noticed and realised what his plan was.

"Professor – "

"WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF HERE!" Scorpius yelled as he let out a joyous laugh, dropping the Powder between him and Slughorn before running after Albus. "SO LONG, EVERYONE!"

_"MALFOY! POTTER! DETENTION!"_

* * *

"I can't believe your brother stole your letters, Alice," Victoire Weasley said to her best friend as they got into the Head Quarters, unaware that said brother and his three friends were already there, busting their way in through the window with the help of their brooms.

"I can't believe _you're _dating Teddy Lupin and failed to tell me about it," shot Alice back to the Head Girl. "I mean, seriously, Vic. I'm your _best friend._"

"Well, we wanted to keep it a secret. We're not quite sure that my family would approve it." Leon, who was hiding behind a bookshelf, held his breath when Victoire walked toward the bookshelf to grab her glasses before slamming herself on one of the seats in the room.

"But, I thought your family loves Teddy!"

"Yeah, but he's like family. The Potter boys consider him their brothers! Pretty sure everyone will think it's a sin for us to date. Kind of like incest."

"Ah, when you put it that way..." This time, it was Frank's turn to hold his breath when Alice opened the cupboard next to the one he was hiding in. "Speaking of the Potter boys; have you heard of the latest news regarding them?"

"Pfft, everyone's talking about those two. I've long given up on following every single thing about them," Victoire huffed. "I know I promise Aunt Ginny that I'll give her updates on her sons, but seriously, my hands have _cramps _from writing it all down."

"Wish I could do the same thing. Mum would bash me in the head if I missed one teeny tiny detail about what Frank did. And Dad's really not helping at all."

Cramming themselves in the shadows, standing on the staircase that led to the bedrooms of the Head Boy and Head Girl, Albus and Scorpius waved the thing they wanted to steal so bad; Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' fireworks that Victoire confiscated a week prior. Lucky for them, the girls' back was on them and they were too deep in their conversation.

"Same thing with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. No matter how crazy his sons make him, Uncle Harry would never punish them for anything they do. Well, unless if it's already too much even for his standards. But, mind you, it's very hard to make him snap about his sons."

"Oh yeah," Albus muttered under his breath, remembering the time his father yelled at him and his brother when they nearly burn down the house. Boy, Albus had _never _heard or seen Harry Potter so angry.

"Anyway, what about the Potter boys? And which one is it?"

"Both. Do you know that James is now officially playing as Chaser for Gryffindor team? And is it okay if I have some of your hot chocolate? I'll make you some too."

"Yeah, go ahead," Victoire said, waving her hand dismissively. "But, really? Why didn't I know anything about this before?"

"He passed the tryouts today. I was there. The first female Beater in the century, remember?" Alice added cream into the hot chocolate she was making, and Frank's stomach, much to his horror, grumbled loudly. He hadn't had dinner after all, because Albus and Scorpius insisted that they should do their theft while everyone was dining in the Great Hall. He thanked Merlin when Alice didn't seem to hear that.

"Merlin, he's even more like his grandfather. Grandma Molly always said that, with Aunt Ginny's brown eyes, James looks so much like the late James Potter senior," Victoire commented. She took a sip of the chocolate Alice made and thanked her. "And Albus? What's he done?"

"He and those rascal have made their group name known," Alice spat, still feeling the slightest annoyance toward her younger brother who _still _hadn't returned her letters to this day. "Now, every time they throw their pranks, they will write notes saying it's done by the stupid Fantastic Four."

Before anyone could stop him, Frank made his protest _loudly._

"IT'S _NOT _A STUPID NAME!" Frank yelled, slamming the door to the cupboard he was hiding in opened. "IT'S BLOODY BRILLIANT!"

"Stupid idiot," Leonard cursed under his breath.

"And now we have to save him from being eaten alive by those girls," Scorpius said to his best friend. Albus cringed at the thought of it.

"Blimey, I really don't want to face two of the most emotional girls Hogwarts have ever seen," Albus said. "But, we've no choice, I suppose."

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Alice said once she was over her shock seeing her brother popping out of a cupboard like a thief.

For Victoire, though, that wasn't important. Frank was never without his group of friends, or what they were known as the Fantastic Four. That would mean...

"Where are the other – "

"BOO!" a really scary ghost appeared in front of the girls, causing them to jump at least a foot in the air while hugging each other. The ghost was none other than a projection from the small ball Scorpius rolled down the staircase and landed near Alice's foot. It was one of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes newest invention called Real Ghost For Your True Enemy.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Albus shouted, pulling Frank toward the portrait while Scorpius and Leon had made their mad dash out of the Head Quarters. "You can continue your argument about our awesomeness' with your sister later, Frank, when she's not this pissed."

"I'M AWESOME, ALICE! AND I'M SENDING THOSE LETTERS TO MUM!" Frank said before he and Albus behind the portrait as it closed behind them.

But they could still Alice Longbottom's loud screaming though.

"AARGH! DETENTION! ALL OF YOU!"

* * *

It was a calm and peaceful day for everyone at Hogwarts. No screaming, no explosion, and certainly no pranks thrown around by the notorious Fantastic Four or by James Potter and his cousin Fred Weasley. The first year Gryffindor was having Transfiguration class with the Slytherins. Hermione Weasley nee Granger, one-third of the infamous Golden Trio and quite possibly the only teacher, besides McGonagall, that those troublemakers feared, was ready for any form of pranks her nephew and his gang would pull. Hermione sometimes wondered whether genetic behaviour could skip one generation, seeing that James' and Albus' mischievousness wasn't something she found in Harry. But, then again, Harry was always so serious because he had the burden of the whole world's safety on his shoulders since he was so very young. She had a feeling, had everything been different, Harry would act exactly like how his father would, especially with a Godfather like Sirius Black. She could imagine those two mischievous men's reaction if they knew Harry flew an enchanted car to school with Ron in his second year.

"Prongs! Have you heard it yet?" Sirius Black would say as he came barging in to the Potter's house one the night of Harry's departure for his second year. The Marauders would be having dinner together, as they always did every time Harry left for Hogwarts. "My Godson flew an enchanted car to school! How bleeding awesome is that! Why didn't you and I think of that when we – "

"Shut up, Padfoot!" James would hiss, afraid that his wife would hear his best friend's words. "I know about it already, but we can't let Lily know about this. Now, help me hide this letter from McGonagall or else Lily would – "

"Or else what?" Lily's would interrupt James'. "What would I do, James?"

Dread would fill the trouble-making duo as they exchanged glances before James would stutter out a lie to his wife. "Um... N-nothing, Lily dear. I was only telling Sirius here about – "

"Harry flew an enchanted car to school with his best friend," Remus would blurt it out calmly, coming out of the kitchen with Lily's infamous chicken soup. "Dumbledore just Owled me about it."

"Remus!" whined James. "We're supposed to keep it a secret from Li – "

"HE DID WHAT?" would be the last thing James heard until the next day before Lily hexed him.

Hermione sighed, wishing that things would be different for Harry so he could have his parents and their best friends with him, so that they could see how great of a man Harry had become. But then she shook away the thoughts, knowing that everything happened for a reason. She doubted they'd even become friends if Harry still had his parents. Things wouldn't be how it was now. She shrugged the thought away and focused on her daughter, who was raising her hand up, her cheeks red in anger. Without asking, she knew that Scorpius Malfoy was the culprit behind Rose's anger. Letting out another sigh, Hermione nodded her head at her daughter.

"Yes, Rose?" she said tiredly.

"Scorpius Malfoy just pulled on my hair! _Again!" _Rose practically screeched. Dominique, who was sitting beside her, closed her ears automatically.

"I did not!" Scorpius yelped. "Professor Herminy, I wouldn't do that on purpose! I would never hurt _my _beautiful Rose! It was an accident!"

"Mr Malfoy, please stop bothering Miss Weasley. You two are eleven year olds, not bloody seven – _hang on." _Hermione snapped her neck around to look back at the sheepish blond, her eyes narrowing into slits. "_Why did you just call me?"_

_"_Professor Herminy," Scorpius said with a glance toward Albus. "Albus said that was what Viktor Krum called you."

Hermione's right eye twitched as she glared at her _favourite_ niece. "Albus said, huh?"

Albus gulped, and now it was his turn to look sheepish. "Well um, that was what Dad told me. He used to tell stories about – "

"I DON'T CARE WHAT BEDTIME STORIES YOUR FATHER TOLD YOU, ALBUS SEVERUS," Hermione yelled. "HE'S _NOT _SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU ABOUT IT."

"You can protest about it to him, Aunt Hermione," Albus said cheekily, slapping Scorpius' extended one, completely forgetting the fact that at school, he was Hermione Weasley's nephew no more. "He was the one who blabbed about it."

"Oh, I will," Hermione said evilly, causing those who were related to her to cringed, knowing that her best friend would receive quite an earful the next time she saw him. "Harry _sodding _Potter who can't keep his bleeding mouth shut."

"I think, it's save for us to run now," Scorpius whispered to his best friend, carefully watching a grumpy Hermione who was busy muttering curses about her best friend.

"Oh, no you won't!" Rose spat before Albus could reply to Scorpius. "I'm telling Mum now. PROFESSOR WEAS – _umph!"_

"Man, you've got some balls," Leon whistled at the sight of Scorpius Malfoy silencing Rose Weasley.

_By kissing her._

"SCORPIUS MALFOY!" Hermione screamed when she saw what the blond had done to her daughter – her pride and jewel. "HOW DARE – _ALBUS SIRIUS POTTER!"_

"RUN, SCORP, _RUN! _I'VE GOT YOUR BACK!" Albus shouted to a running Scorpius as he blew fireworks in the class, the same one the Weasley twins blew up years ago, except this one was in a much considerate scale. He threw the last one without really paying attention to where it was going to land, since he was running after Scorpius.

"ALBUS! SCORPIUS! DETENTION! AND I'M GOING TO WRITE TO YOUR MOTHERS!"

And that was how the _supposedly _calm and peaceful day in Hogwarts was ruined.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was slowly starting to regret her decision to continue teaching for the next seven years instead of retiring – and it had only been _a few weeks. _She knew it was her own choice to return to Hogwarts because how she _wanted _to be there to witness the years the new Golden Trio coming to Hogwarts. Oh, how wrong she was. Instead of having the new Golden Trio, she had the new Marauders who was _a thousand _times worse than their predecessor. She took of her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes, blaming her relatively old age on the reason why this particular year was too hard for her. McGonagall lowered herself on her seat, trying to ignore the snickers the portraits of past Headmasters were giving as she waited for her _dear _students. It had only been several weeks – six weeks, to be precise – and they were already summoned into her office.

_Blimey._

"Come in," she said when she heard a knock on the door. Four boys, the source of the _extra _wrinkles in her and her colleague's faces, entered her office.

"Hey, that's Dumbledore!" Frank exclaimed as he pointed to the portrait of Dumbledore.

"Don't be stupid, Francis," Leon scolded his friend playfully, earning a pout from Frank.

"One time your real name was revealed, and people can't seem to stop to call you that," Frank grumbled under his breath.

"Why, hello, Mr Longbottom," Albus Dumbledore greeted, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "My, my, you look so much like your father _and _grandfather. Don't you agree, Severus?"

"Whatever you say, Albus," Severus Snape drawled, a permanent scowl set on his face.

"Please, gentlemen, have a seat," McGonagall said to her students before they could say another word. Obediently, they sat on the four seats across McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor," the four of them said, trying to be on McGonagall's good graces.

"So, boys, do you know why are you here?" McGonagall began, putting on her glasses again.

"Yes, we – _ouch!" _Scorpius yelled when he felt Albus' elbow poking his ribs viciously. He kicked his best friend's foot harshly, all the while making sure he sent a mean glare at him. But, Albus paid him no mind.

"No, not at all, Professor," Albus quickly, playing dumb in hopes that they'd be excused soon. "We don't know why we're here. So, _please, _tell us."

"What are you doing?" Scorpius hissed at Albus, ignoring the fact that McGonagall was listening. "You'll get us in _more _trouble, you idiot!"

"Just trust me! I know what I'm doing. Playing dumb is always the right thing do do," Albus whispered back at him. Scorpius huffed out and crossed his arms across his chest.

"If you're wrong, I'm going to kill you," Scorpius threatened.

"_Ehem, boys," _McGonagall said, doing her best impression of Dolores Umbridge. Nearly all of the portraits chuckled heartily as a response. "Are you done talking?"

"Yes, Professor," Albus and Scorpius quickly said. "Please continue, Professor," Scorpius added.

"Alright, where was I? Oh yes, I was asking whether you know why you're here. Well? Are you sure no one can help me? Mr Zabini?"

"Uh, yes?" Leon answered, his dark skin paling visibly.

"Can you help me and _kindly _tell me why are you here?"

"Ah, yes." The boy cleared his throat and threw a glance toward each of his friends, wordlessly asking for their help, but it was to no avail. "Well, um... I- I think it's because of something we do?" he ended his sentence meekly. Beside him, Frank mentally facepalmed.

"Hm," was all McGonagall gave as she stared at him long and hard before she pulled a long roll of parchment, which rolled down onto the floor when McGonagall read it. "This is here is the list of rules you broken in the past six weeks. I've received reports from almost _all _of the professors here about your mischief-making, 327 of them, in case you're wondering, and today was the last straw."

"Here goes..." Dumbledore said cheekily, earning a vague glare from McGonagall.

"Boys, is it true that you hexed Mr Caleb McLaggen to grow a pig tail on his behind? _Just _because he was trying to impress young Miss Rose Weasley about his father's relations?" McGonagall said in her infamous no-nonsense tone. When no one answered, she turned her attack from Leonard to Frank.

"Wherever did you get the source from, Professor?" Frank stupidly asked, truly his father's son, in Snape's opinion.

"Your own father, Mr Longbottom," McGonagall answered curtly. "He was the one who witnessed the four of you hid behind a pillar and hexed Mr McLaggen. Now, do _any _of you have something to say about this? Or are you going to say that Professor Longbottom, _your own father_, if I may remind you, has lied to me?"

"Frank is not saying that his father is lying," Scorpius said in his friend's aid, as well as his own. After all, _he _was the one who hexed that prick McLaggen. No one was supposed to get Rose Weasley except the _great _Scorpius Malfoy himself.

"What _is _he saying then, Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall said coolly, barely containing her emotion. She'd dealt with this sass from Sirius Black for seven years forty years ago, then again from Draco Malfoy during the nineteen years she built a sort of friendship with the blonde man. She had a feeling that Scorpius would be even more infuriating than Sirius or Draco ever was. Blasted Black genes.

"It all depends on how you see it, ma'am," Scorpius said smoothly, pretty much like every men in his family had done before him. "You and Professor Longbottom might see that as a cruel prank towards McLaggen. But for us, we think of it as a good deed."

"Good deed?" McGonagall's voice was taking a higher pitch. "How is it a _good deed?"_

"Well, he already looks like a pig," Scorpius answered, acting as nonchalant as best as he could with McGonagall's ever hardening glare. But, he became more confident when he noticed some of the portraits, including Dumbledore's and even _Snape's, _chuckled. "I just perfected his looks."

He gasped when he realised his mistake a little too late, especially when McGonagall smirked.

"_You _did it, Mr Malfoy?"

"I- I... I mean, Professor... What I was saying was – "

"You four are the children of the most respected wizards we have nowadays," McGonagall cut off Scorpius' words harshly. "One was the son of St Mungo's Chief Healer for this past five years, who also happened to be the best Healer in the last _two _centuries. Another one was the son of our beloved and most adored Professor in Hogwarts' history, not only as a Herbology teacher. The other one was son of probably the second most respected man in this world, despite his mistakes. His father was head of the most successful company in both magical and Muggle world, as well as head of Hogwarts' School Governer, and _also _one of the most successful Auror. And last but not least, this boy was the son of our saviour and Head of Auror Department _and _a strong candidate for the next Prime Minister of Magic. His father was none other than the infamous Harry Potter, whom we all also know as 'the-boy-who-is-now-a-man-that-annoyingly-still-alive-and-makes-my-alive-a-living-hell-through-his-infuriating-sons'!"

The boys _and _the portraits of past Headmasters tried their best to stop themselves from laughing. But, it was of course, the rather tactless Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter themselves, who happened to be two of the brightest students in their year, who idiotically made a comment.

"Man, she's good, Scorp," Albus whispered to Scorpius before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, but she still can't top the name my dad gave for yours," Scorpius replied.

"Which is?"

"'The-scarheaded-prick-who-just-doesn't-know-when-to-stop-being-an-idiotic-arse-of-a-hero-with-his-stupid-redheaded-friend-involved," Scorpius recited slowly, remembering the time his father was so pissed at Harry Potter and threw that name when he ranted about his day to his wife, not realising that his only child was there to hear everything.

"That's awesome. He even got Uncle Ron in it too!" Albus commented, completely oblivious to fact that McGonagall was glaring at him and Scorpius, and that Frank and Leonard had wisely pushed their chair back from the two brilliant but sometimes foolish students.

"I suppose old Mimi has lost it in her to be creative, Al."

"I think so too."

"Merlin, you two are even worse than James Potter senior and Sirius Black ever were," Snape drawled dryly. _That _was what that reminded the two students about the situation they were in.

"Uh-oh," both boys said. "We're doomed."

"Oh, yes you are," McGonagall gritted, her face red in anger over the fact that these boys had dared to call her Mimi; something that no doubt was genetically transferred into them from Sirius Black and James Potter because there was _no way _Harry Potter could ever tell them about since _no one _ever knew about it but she and those two legendary troublemakers. "Boys, I'm writing to your mothers _and _calling your fathers here. And you'll be serving detention for the _whole year."_

"Ah, shoot," all four boys said.

"Now, you can all go back to your class and I hope you attend all of your classes until dinner. If I receive another report about any of you ditching your class, I'll make you cleaning the whole school with Mr Filch till your _grandchildren _graduate. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor," they all said as they got off from their seats. Scorpius and Albus gave an apologetic grin to Frank and Leon, who glared murderously at them.

"Be careful, boys," Dumbledore said before those boys left McGonagall's office. "I taught each one of your mothers. I know _exactly _just how emotional they can get – especially your mother, Albus. Expect a really scary Howler, kids."

And when morning came, they found out that Dumbledore was _always_ right.

"LEONARD BLAISE ZABINI – "

"FRANCIS HARRY LONGBOTTOM – "

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY – "

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER – "

"Oh, shite," all of the Fantastic Four members cursed under their breath.


	4. FIRST YEAR - Dad's Coming

**NOTES:** Hi! Sorry for the late update. Been busy with college and other aspects about life lol :P I've also been a little too focused on my other story, _Harry Potter and the Godfathers. _If you're interested, feel free to read that one. By the way for those of you who keep on pestering me about my awful grammar - _I know, I know. _But I haven't found a decent beta yet. I mean, one that is committed or whatever. So, unless you really have the solution, you guys better stop flaming me about it because I'm going to ignore you from now on. I guess that's all. Tell me what do you think about this chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

It was relatively very early in the morning when Albus woke up with a jolt, way before his alarm even woke up him up. He was dreading for this day to come where, his father was going to come to school to see McGonagall about all the trouble he got into. If there was an award, he would win one because he broke his brother's record. When James Sirius was in his first year, it took him _ten weeks_ until Harry Potter was summoned by McGonagall because of his mischievous attitude that was bordering on downright annoying. Running a hand through his hair, Albus got off his bed to take a shower to calm his nerves down, despite the fact that he'd taken one just a few hours ago before he went to bed. He was in the middle of drying himself when he heard the shuffling outside of the bathroom, followed by a soft thud and a groan that told the green-eyed bloke his best friend was awake. Scorpius was just about to knock on the door when Albus opened it, and the blond would have knocked his fist on Albus' face if the latter didn't duck skillfully.

"Blimey! Are you trying to break my nose?" Albus yelped. Scorpius grinned but said nothing, merely going into the bathroom to get ready.

"Franky, Leon," Albus called his other two friends, throwing his dirty pants and socks on each of them. "Wake up, pretty princesses. It's the Doomsday."

"Ugh," Frank groaned, pushing Albus' socks off his face. "Next time, I'm going to kill you, Al."

"Whatever. Just go wake Zabini. If we're late again, pretty sure McGonagall will have no mercy this time, and she'll summon our _mothers _instead."

* * *

Meanwhile, the fathers of the Fantastic Four had all been waiting in the Headmaster's office for sometime, feeling rather nostalgic as they looked around the room. For Neville, he'd been into McGonagall's office a couple of times, seeing that he taught and practically lived in Hogwarts most of the year. Same thing went for Draco. Being the school governor, he had free access going in and out of Hogwarts whenever he wanted to. But, for Harry and Blaise, this might be the first time in years since they went there, seeing that they were rather busy as Head Auror and Chief Healer. When the letter came from McGonagall that she wanted to see them all – a private conversation for Neville because there was no need for a letter when you lived a couple of floors away – the four respected gentlemen felt a little nervous. Sure, they were adults now, but it didn't mean that their previous fear for their old professor was gone. McGonagall was still a powerful witch, despite being so much older than the first time they met her.

"Fancy seeing you here, Harry," Dumbledore greeted his favourite student. "How's Lily and Ginevra? Are they well?"

"They're good," Harry said with a smile. He missed the old man a lot. "Ginny's going to have a lecture next week for the new Harpies' players, and Lily can't wait for her first year."

"Ah, fiery like her mother was, eh?" Armando Dippet's portrait said, remembering the conversation the staff had years ago about the youngest and only female Weasley. "Heard she's one of the most brilliant one in her family."

"You should not underestimate a female's abilities, Armando. We're stronger than men can ever be when we want to," McGonagall said, suddenly entering her office. "I'm sorry for the wait, boys. Horace insisted I had tea with him first before our meeting."

"Nineteen years we've graduated from school and she still calls us boys," Draco whispered to his best friend Blaise Zabini, who merely snorted a light laugh. McGonagall heard it, but she pretended like she didn't.

"Alright, let's talk why you're all here, shall we?" she said as she took her seat across the four men. "I'm calling for a meeting between the five of us because I wanted to talk about your sons."

"Oh, boy," Nevilled sighed, running a hand through his hair. His friends probably didn't know what their boys had done during the two months they attended Hogwarts, but Neville knew _everything. _He saw all the things his son and his friends did.

"So...what about it?" Blaise asked. He knew that Leon could be _quite _handful. He remembered the time when dear old Lucius used to spank Draco _and _him when they were being 'naughty boys', as Narcissa liked to say it.

"Your sons have made a band of troublesome pranksters called the Fantastic Four, obviously following the footsteps of other pranksters. They are, as you all have probably guessed, known for their disastrous and rather catastrophic pranks and mischief. In the six weeks they have attended their first year here, they have served detentions for more than _three times."_

"How many to be precise?" Harry asked, feeling a bit worried that Albus would be even _more _of a prankster than his brother _or _his grandfather ever were.

"Four for Frank and Leon, five for Albus and _six _for Scorpius," McGonagall said in clipped tone. "If they keep this up, I'm worried they'll beat your father's and Sirius Black's record _before _they graduate, Harry Potter."

"How many times did your father and my cousin served detentions, Potter?" Draco muttered to his not-enemy. He was probably good friends with Hermione Weasley through his wife, but it didn't mean he was best friends with Pothead and Weasel. Nope. _Fat chance._

"I don't know... I think somewhere around seventy," Harry said.

"Seventy-four for Potter senior and seventy-two for Black," Snape drawled behind them in his portrait. "You should've known, Potter, since we both ran through the list in your sixth year."

"Wow," Blaise whistled. "_Seventy four? _What the bloody hell did your father do?"

"Imagine if there was no Dark Lord and Death Eaters," Neville said. "No doubt Harry would grow up into the same prankster his father and godfather were."

"Quiet," McGonagall said coolly. "I want to inform you that I will not be so lenient with your sons now as I had with their predecessors, and by so, I was talking about the Marauders and the Weasley twins. For every detention they serve, I'd add _a pile _of homework into their already piling-high mountain of homework. If they fail to complete all of those homework, I'll take not only their house points, but also their personal scores."

"Shite," Draco cursed under his breath. "Is there no way for you to _not _do this?"

"Mr Malfoy, your son happens to be in most of the teachers' blacklist. He's not only thrown pranks, he's also manipulated a lot of students to agree to do _his _prank so he won't have it traced all the way back to him."

"Talk about like father like son," Harry chuckled to Neville, who bit his tongue to prevent himself from laughing. Unfortunately for Harry, McGonagall heard it and was now glaring at him.

"Don't you laugh yet, Potter. Do you want to know with whom Scorpius served almost all of his detentions? Surprise, surprise, your son Albus was always with him. And in case you don't know about it yet, it doesn't mean that James is a nice good boy if I'm not talking about it. He's just disastrous as his brother is. Maybe _next time_, I'm going to talk about James."

Harry gulped. He had a feeling history was going to repeat itself. Times two the trouble.

"Now, boys, do you understand what I've been talking about? I want you to warn your children to behave more like most of their fellow classmates. No more pranks, no more sass, and no more infuriating attitude."

"Yes, Minerva," all four men said obediently, feeling as if they were students again.

"You're all free to leave now and go back to your work," she said and her guests quickly made to leave her office. "Oh, Neville, Kristina Muffet was wondering where you were. She wanted to ask something about her unfinished assignments. I told here she could talk to you after lunch. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, okay," Neville said. "Good day to you, Minerva."

"Thanks for having us," Draco said, sarcasm dripping in his every word before he followed his best friend out of the office. McGonagall eyed him for awhile and decided she was going to have a little fun. Consider it pay back for what Draco's son had caused to her school.

"Draco?" she called. The blonde wizard poked his head over the door, looking very unwilling to be summoned again.

"Yes?"

"I thought you should know that your son is having a huge crush on Rose Weasley. He's doing everything he can to get her." McGonagall stopped for awhile for dramatic effect, a triumphant smirk made an appearance on her face at the sight of Draco's gaping face. "You know, _much _like how James Potter pined over Lily Evans once upon a time."

"Oh, bloody f – "

"Thank God it's not _my_ son," Harry breathed in relief.

* * *

The boys expected their fathers to be gone by the time they finished their breakfast, or at least for them to still have their meeting with McGonagall. They weren't at all expecting to see their fathers to come toward them just moments before they had their first class, all four of them looking rather grim. From the corner of their eyes, they could see a smirking McGonagall from her seat in the Head table, and they knew whatever she talked to their fathers weren't good. Like a criminal, to hear what their father was going to say was like hearing a death sentence. But, deep inside, they were rather grateful that it wasn't their mothers coming to school to scold them.

"Hi, Uncle Harry," Rose and Dominique greeted the Auror. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Rose. Hi, Dom. I uh...I just have something to talk to your cousin," Harry said with a tight smile, nodding his head to his son. Beside him, Draco was inspecting the redheaded girl whom his son was said to be enamoured with. He couldn't tell whether it was true or not because Scorpius was refusing to meet his stare.

"Scorp, let's talk for a moment," Draco said to his only child, pretty much the same thing his companions were saying to their own respective sons.

"But, Dad, I've class in five minutes," Scorpius said, trying to avoid talking to Draco.

"I'll deal with it later. You and I need to talk _now."_

"But – "

"_Scorpius."_

A beat then, "Alright. Where do you want to talk?"

Instead of answering, Draco merely beckoning his son to follow him out of the Hall and going to an empty class room, all the while ignoring the fact that a lot of students were staring at him. He entered the empty class room and waited for his son to follow him before closing the door so they could have some privacy. He didn't start talking right away though, choosing to think over the words he was going to say, lest he would go ballistic on his son. He leaned on a nearby table and eyed his son with an intensity that could fry an egg. Scorpius looked so much like him that it pained yet gladdened him to see that Scorpius wasn't going through the same life he had and he never would. Yet, when he was dropping Scorpius at King's Cross for his first year, he never would have thought that it would be the day where his son would befriend Harry Potter's second-born and became good friends with the child, let alone made a band of pranksters. Even if this would mean premature grey hair for him, Draco was happy that Scorpius was a lot better a person than he was back in his days.

"McGonagall said you had a gang with Leon," Draco began the conversation. "Along with Albus Potter and Frank Longbottom."

"Yeah," Scorpius said faintly, head bowed and grey-eyes set on his feet.

"She also said that you and your friends caused quite the trouble these past six weeks. You even had _six _detentions, which means that you had at least one every week."

"Yes."

"And lastly, she mentioned that you have a thing on the Weasley girl."

At that, Scorpius lifted his head and for the first time in his life, he actually narrowed his eyes in disdain at the father he so adored and respected. "Her name is _not _the Weasley girl, Dad. Her name is Rose Weasley, and I happen to like her _very much."_

A small grin grew on Draco's face as he realised how his son was acting the same way James Potter senior did when he was defending Lily Evans. Draco remembered the stories he heard from his mother and Narcissa, when they were entertaining Teddy Lupin, how James would often get in trouble just to make sure those who antagonised Lily was suffering just as much as she was. Draco had a feeling that Scorpius might be even more worryingly determined about defending Rose Weasley. He'd seen the girl, and he couldn't blame his son for developing such a feeling for her. Rose Weasley was much prettier than her mother was when Hermione Granger was her age, but she had the same breath-taking characteristics as Hermione was. No doubt Miss Weasley would grow into a remarkable woman, and Draco would be more than happy for his son to date her.

"Relax, Scorp, I'm not here to scold you about Miss Weasley. I'm here just to inform you that McGonagall will give you lots of trouble if you get yourself in detention one more time. She'll give you extra homework, and if you fail to complete it, she'll take points of your house points and your personal score."

Scorpius, wide eyed and gaping, was more surprised to hear that his father was okay that he had a crush on Rose Weasley – _a half-blood. _It took him awhile to properly digest what his father was saying. "You're...you're okay that I may or may not have feelings for Rose?"

Draco sighed and moved to embrace his son. Ruffling his son's hair, he said, "I am not your grandfather, Scorpius. I don't have the same ideals as I once believed long ago. If you choose to chase around Miss Weasley, go ahead. Just...just make sure you don't completely make a fool of yourself, okay? _Then _I'd probably be a bit annoyed."

"Thanks, Dad," Scorpius said, beaming with a warm happiness. "You're the _best _father in the whole bloody universe, you know? I love, Dad."

_Stupid dust making my eyes water,_ Draco thought fondly as he watched his son left the room, fighting back the happy tears that threatened to escape.


End file.
